Godzilla Justice League: The Monster of the Void
by laze jovanov
Summary: Earth is faced with a new and powerful threat, one which Godzilla and the Justice League must work together in order to stop. The skies begin to shatter as King Ghidorah, the Planet Eater, descends from the Void! The battle between monsters and heroes goes to a higher dimension, as the mighty Monster King faces off against the God of the Void!


**This story contains spoilers from 'Godzilla: The Planet Eater', so if you haven't seen it yet, watch it first. But if you had seen it, or don't care about spoilers, then please continue.**

* * *

**Gotham**

It was a rainy, stormy day in Gotham city, and a lone man was sitting alone in front of his home, which was empty. The man was sobbing quietly to himself, and appeared to be very depressed.

"Why do we live in such a world? What is the point of living anymore?" The man asked himself quietly.

Suddenly, an eerie voice called to him...

"_Perhaps... I can help you with that, my friend..."_

The man quickly raised his head and saw a mysterious hooded figure (about 6 feet tall) standing before him, as if it had just appeared out of thin air. The figure was completely covered in a black cloak, nothing was visible, not even the face.

"Are you here to kill me? Steal my money or whatever I have? Because if you are, I don't care." The man again lowered his head uncaringly. "I doesn't matter anyway. I gave up on life."

"_On the contrary, my friend, I am here to give you a blessing... from our god." _With that, the figure extended it's arm, reveling its pale-skinned hand.

This time, the man looked at the figure with interest.

* * *

**Watchtower**

It has been over 15 years since the Justice League's last conflict against the monster that was known as Godzilla! The giant monster has proven to be a very formidable foe for the Justice League, being able to resist the might of most of the superheroes (including Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and so on). But with great effort and will, the Justice League was able to defeat him and force him to retreat back to the sea. Since then, the League frequently monitored the Earth, watching Godzilla's very move and evacuate areas that he may be heading to, just as the news would warn citizens of a coming natural disaster.

But despite the monster's rampages and destructive abilities, Godzilla was not truly a villain, he was simply an animal that awoke in the wrong time era, and became a victim of the atomic bomb, like so many others.

This has lead some of the superheroes to sympathize with him (particularly Superman and Martian Manhunter) as they could both relate to being nearly the last of their kind. Others like Wonder Woman, The Flash, Starfire and Aquaman also felt very sorry for the creature of the experience it lived through.

But some like Batman were left for debate.

...

Inside the Watchtower that is orbiting the Earth, Batman was looking at the screens of the computer to indicating where Godzilla currently was.

"_GODZILLA FOUND."_

"_LOCATION: ANTARCTICA"_

"Well, on the bright side, at least we won't have to worry about civilians or populated areas." Flash said as he approached Batman

"At the moment." Batman inquired.

"You're really _that_ worried about Godzilla?" The Flash asked. "We beat him last time and send him packing."

"We _barely_ won." Batman said again. "Even our heaviest hitters alone weren't enough to stop him. We had to use every Leagure we had to finally force him to retreat. What if next time he attacks, he gets stronger? I know that reptiles never stop growing, and Godzilla is no exception."

"That... is a pretty good point, actually." Flash commented.

It wasn't long before Superman and Wonder Woman came.

"What could he be doing in the Antarctic?" Superman asked, folding his arms.

"Maybe he wants to chill out a little?" Flash joked.

Ignoring Flash's joke, Superman turned to Batman.

"What really worries me is Cadmus." Superman said. "Since they've seen how powerful Godzilla is, they'll no doubt try to clone him or create another giant monster."

The other members could not agree more, the idea of a more powerful clone of the Monster King going out of control was too much to bare.

"We don't really have any countermeasures for Godzilla, either. Aside from beating him up." Flash pointed out. "But like Batman said before, he never stops growing."

"Agreed, but for Cadmsu to create another Godzilla with nothing to counter with, is even worse." Wonder Woman said.

At the moment, the future involving Godzilla and Cadmus was unclear, but they had no doubt something may very well happen – something that they _wouldn't_ like.

* * *

**Gotham**

The next day, back at Gotham, a group of a total of 14 people have been called to an abandoned house. There, a man with an age of 43, wearing a brown cloak (covering most of his body) and had brown hair, has taught these people a specific ritual, promising them that if they do this ritual correctly, they will be blessed, as will the world. He also had a green-colored crystal-like device in his hands.

"Thank you all for you're belief and faith." The man said with a smile. "As you may all know, close friends of mine have taught me how to preform a special, magical ritual in order to bless us and the world with eternal peace. Are you all tired of this cycle of destruction? Do you all wish live a life of eternal peace with nothing to worry about ever again?"

He quickly got praise and responses from the people as they shouted various positive answers 'Yes!' 'Totally!' 'We do! We do!'

The man smiled and pulled a small, penny-like object (which had a seven-pointed star symbol) from his pocket and placed it on the crystal-like device, causing some kind of effect as the crystal-like object began glowing with a golden color, much to the awe and amazement of the people.

"Now..." He began as he raised the object in the air. "Repeat after me. Come forth, the Golden King, whose name is Ghidorah!"

The people were quick to follow his example.

"_Come forth, the Golden King, whose name is Ghidorah!"_

* * *

**Watchtower**

Back at the Watchtower, Martian Manhunter, who was calmly working on the monitor, suddenly began screaming loudly and grabbed his head as he fell on the floor. In his mind, he began seeing a vision... a vision of a silhouette... a silhouette of a winged, three-headed creature.

"J'onn!"

The rest of the heroes quickly ran up to tend to him and see if he was alright. The martian was still holding his head in pain.

"J'onn! Are you alright?" Batman asked

"I-I've seen something." Martian Manhunter barely said. "Something horrible. I... I think it may be heading our way."

But before any of the Justice Leagures could reply or ask questions about the vision, an alarm suddenly goes off.

"What's going on?" Batman demanded.

"_ALERT!_

_GODZILLA IS MOVING TO POPULATED AREA WITH SIGNIFICANT SPEED. _

_DESTINATION: __NEVADA_

_RISK: FOUR TOWNS."_

The Leagures looked a little surprised at this. Why would Godzilla go to a desert with several small towns? It didn't seem like it was worth the travel. However, this cannot be ignored, either. With so many people to evacuate, it was worth calling most, if not, all of the superheroes present. And that was _especial_ when Godzilla was involved.

Batman turned to Martian Manhunter "Whatever you saw J'onn, it'll have to wait. Right now, we have bigger trouble on our hands."

"I believe I should stay on the Watchtower, just in case." The martian said.

"Alright, but Captain Atom and Mr. Terrific are staying too, to make sure this isn't an ambush of some kind." Superman said.

"Then it's settled." Flash said.

...

After several minutes, almost every superhero in the Watchtower (Booster Gold, Wildcat, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel, Supergirl Plastic Man, Power Girl, Starfire, Blue Battle, Firestorm, Red Tornado, etc.) was teleported to the location of where Godzilla was heading.

Though some couldn't help but wonder why Godzilla would go to this area. But whatever the case, it wasn't worth ignoring.

* * *

**Gotham**

Back at Gotham, the ritual was still going on in the abandoned house.

"_Come forth Ghidorah! The Wings of Death! _

"Come forth Ghidorah! Bring us victory!"

"_Come forth Ghidorah! Bring us victory!"_

"Help us achieve victory with our flesh and blood!"

"_Help us achieve victory with our flesh and blood!"_

"Come forth Ghidorah!"

"_Come forth Ghidorah!"_

With that, the crystal-like device began to glow with a bright, golden-yellow color and emit a bell-like noise. Seeing this, the people closed their eyes and placed their right hand on their foreheads, waiting to be blessed.

But unbeknownst to any of them, three separate shadows suddenly began emerging from the shadow of the man who was holding the glowing crystal. The shadows themselves resembled snakes, but with heads and jaws similar to gharials and spikes covering their long 'bodies' which made them resemble thorny plants.

The three shadows began slithering towards the unwary people... before proceeding to bite off the limbs and other body parts of their shadows, which resulted in their _real_ bodies being dismembered, effectively killing them. But as this was going on, the people remained calm with their eyes still closed and their hands on their foreheads, seemingly oblivious what was happening.

It wasn't long before the shadows have killed all of them, and the man responsible for this was the only one left standing.

"Come forth Ghidorah..." The man said quietly

* * *

**Watchtower**

Back inside the Watchtower that was orbiting the planet, only Martian Manhunter, Mr. Terrific and Captain Atom were present.

Captain Atom was in the generator room by himself, guarding the reactor against potential threats or sabotage attempts of intruders that may secretly be in the Watchtower.

J'onn and Mr. Terrific were on the control deck, viewing the blue planet through the window of the Watchtower.

"J'onn, what exactly did you see earlier?" Mr Terrific asked.

"I..." The Martian began uneasily. "I am unsure. But I sensed a great malevolence within it. A type of which I have not felt for many years."

"Did it have to do anything with Godzilla?" Mr. Terrific couldn't help but ask.

"No." The Martian replied. "Godzilla, while dangerous, is not evil. This... was far beyond anything I've felt before. It was as if hearing the agonizing cries of thousands of people."

This caused Mr. Terrific to get an uneasy feeling.

* * *

Outside the Watchtower, several _thousand _miles above it, a portal suddenly began to manifest in the outer reaches of space, before it finally and successfully opened, closely resembling a Black Hole.

* * *

Inside the Watchtower, Martian Manhunter and Mr. Terrific were taken by surprise when they got an alarm on the monitors, detecting some kind of disturbance near them. Quickly pressing the buttons to see what was wrong, Mr. Terrific and Martian Manhunter got an alarming surprise on the screen.

"_What_?" Mr. Terrific asked in surprise. "There's a gravitational distortion near the Watchtower, and... it's singularity?"

"How can that be?" J'onn asked looking at the monitor, also in surprise.

* * *

Outside, a bright golden glow began to appear from within the darkness of black hole-like portal... before something suddenly began to emerge from it... something large...

* * *

"The gravitational field is expending!" Mr. Terrific exclaimed, trying to process and understand what was happening. "This doesn't make sense. What's happening out there?"

* * *

Finally, the creature emerged from the portal. The creature itself closely resembled a colossal serpent, it's long 'body' was covered with thorn-like spikes, and it's head and long, slender jaws somewhat resembled that of a gharial, but with a slightly curved lower jaw (which was longer than the upper jaw). It had 10 small, spider-like eyes on the top of it's head, and it's entire 'body' glowed with a bright, golden light.

But in reality, this was not a single creature, and its 'body' wasn't truly it's body, it was actually one of its necks and heads, which became distorted after passing through the portal.

This creature was the terrifying Planet Eater! And his name was _Ghidorah_!

Turning his sights on the Watchtower, Ghidorah's head turned and began slithering through space to reach it!

* * *

"There's an object with a strange mass approaching us from... the field itself!" Mr. Terrific exclaimed surprise.

Martian Manhunter said nothing but continued to watch the screens in disbelief and shock.

Then, all the screens and devices in the Watchtower began giving different data and run time errors without any explanation.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Terrific asked in shock. "All data in the _entire_ Watchtower is reading differently!"

* * *

Ghidorah's head had nearly reached the Watchtower! But instead of destroying it directly, the cosmic beast suddenly turned, and began circling the entire Watchtower, wrapping it's seemingly endless, snake-like neck around it in the process! But the worst was yet to come as Ghidorah's neck also began creating intense gravity that began crushing the Watchtower!

* * *

Inside, all the alarms in the Watchtower went off!

"It's like space-time itself is distorting!" Mr. Terrific exclaimed, still (futilely) trying to process what is happening. He was trying everything he could, but nothing was working.

"_J'onn!"_

Captain Atom suddenly called through Manhunter's communicator.

"Captain Atom!" J'onn called back.

"_I'm on my way to you! The reactor was destroyed!"_

Both J'onn and Mr. Terrific were now shocked beyond belief at hearing this.

"What?!" Mr. Terrific exclaimed in absolute shock and disbelief. "But that's impossible!"

"_The reactor was destroyed 40 seconds ago! I did what I could to stop it!"_

What Captain Atom had just said gave J'onn and Mr. Terrific reactions of disbelief and shock! The reactor had been already destroyed 40 seconds ago? But that could not be, as they both _knew_ that if that was the case, they would have already known 40 seconds ago!

Time itself was flowing out of order!

* * *

The Watchtower was completely surrounded by Ghidorah's seemingly endless neck as the beast continued wrapping itself around the Watchtower! It's seemingly endless neck was now like a gigantic cage surrounding and containing the entire Watchtower, while the increasing gravity was doing the damage!

* * *

Captain Atom finally arrived on the control deck where Mr. Terrific and Martian Manhunter were waiting.

"What the heck is going on?!" He exclaimed.

"We're trying to figure that our ourselves!" Mr. Terrific responded. "The Watchtower is surrounded by a gravitational field! I think its dragging us into the singularity!"

"What?!"

* * *

Outside, some areas of the Watchtower were beginning to explode due to the intense gravity Ghidorah's neck was creating!

* * *

"Activate the teleporter! We need to get out of here now!" Captain Atom exclaimed.

"I'm trying but the system's not responding!" Mr. Terrific exclaimed, still pressing buttons in hopes of escaping this nightmare!

Then, something caught the attention of the three heroes. Turning to the large window in front of them (which gave them a clear view of the Earth) the three heroes gaped in shock and disbelief... as Ghidorah's gigantic head came into view, and it was looking back at them!

"Moons of Mars..." J'onn slowly muttered.

Without any warning, Ghidorah's head began moving toward them and opened it's jaws wide to deliver the finishing blow!

The three heroes said nothing and continued to look in shock as the monster came closer, and closer...

Until...

* * *

**_KABOOM_!**

The _entire_ Watchtower was completely destroyed in a powerful explosion!

* * *

**Nevada**

Back on Earth it was night time in Nevada, and the heroes had just finished evacuating the civilians of the four towns. Thanks to Zatanna's magic, they were teleported to a safe location, _far_ _away_ from the area where Godzilla was destined to approach.

However, as they had finished evacuating the last few people, Miss Martian suddenly gasped in shock and fear, and collapsed on the ground as she grabbed her head. This did not go unnoticed by the other heroes.

"M'gann!" Superboy exclaimed as he flew down to see if she was alright. He was quickly joined by the Teen Titans and other heroes.

"I... I can's sense Uncle J'onn's mind anymore." She said with a horrified tone. "I can't sense Captain Atom or Mr. Terrific, either."

Hearing this, Superman decided to call for them.

"J'onn, Captain Atom, Mr. Terrific! Can you hear me?"

No response.

"This is Superman to the Watchtower! Is anybody there?"

Still nothing.

Now beginning to really worry, Cyborg decided to activate his sensors and communicator in hopes of getting some kind of response. However, he instead got something very disturbing.

"My sensors aren't detecting any signals from the Watchtower, anymore!" Cyborg stated in shock. "And there's a gravitational field disturbance!"

The heroes gasped in shock and disbelief. If M'gann couldn not sense their minds anymore and Cyborg was getting no signals or responses, then they could only imagine the worst had happened.

"No!" Green Lantern exclaimed, refusing to believe the worst. "They can't be dead! They can't!" Activating his own communicator, he shouted.

"_J'onn! This is Hal Jordan! Please respond!"_

As before, there was nothing.

The heroes were left speechless and in deep disbelief, with some even reduced in despair at the loss of their allies and close friends. Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman gritted their teeth in anger; whoever (or whatever) did this was going to _pay_!

But they didn't have to wait long for the perpetrator to reveal itself...

All of the sudden, the sky above them unexpectedly became stormy, with gray clouds beginning to form and cover the night sky, blocking out the star-filled night. Yellow-colored lightning and thunder also began to appear, as strong winds began manifesting to add to the uneasiness.

The heroes noticed this, and _knew_ that it was not natural. Whatever had silenced the Watchtower and their three friends was also most definitely responsible for this storm – and they knew it.

"What's happening now?" Green Lantern asked, temporarily putting his grief aside.

"Get ready for anything." Batman said.

As the heroes watched the sky, three black spheres suddenly began to manifest from the unstable clouds, which also began to grow in size.

"What the heck are those?" Kid Flash asked.

Cyborg activated his sensors again.

"My sensors aren't picking up anything except gravitational waves." He inquired.

"Whatever they are, they're definitely responsible for what happened to J'onn and the others." Batman said grimly.

Then, something began to emerge from one of the spheres... and that _something_ was one of Ghidorah's heads!

The heroes' eyes widened in shock and disbelief at the enormous and glowing serpentine creature that was slowly emerging from the sphere. Ghidorah's head and neck slowly began descending to the ground as it slithered through the air like a sea snake swims through water.

"What the heck is that thing?" Supergirl asked in confusion.

Cyborg again used his sensors on the creature, but sensed absolutely nothing from it (except gravitational waves, of course), as if it wasn't even there.

"My sensors aren't picking up anything." Cyborg stated, looking at the screen on his arm in surprise. "No heat signatures, no electromagnetic waves, no heartbeat, no infrared – nothing! All I'm picking up is this expanding gravitational filed."

Superman, Supergirl and Power Girl decided to use their x-ray visions on it. But nothing changed whatsoever; no matter how they used their x-ray vision, the image of the creature always stayed the same in their eyes.

"Nothing." Superman stated. "No matter how I look at it, its still the same. I can't see through it."

"Is it some kind of illusion?" Wonder Woman asked.

Ghidorah's head had nearly reached the ground and it was about 2 miles away from where the heroes were standing.

Suddenly, a portal with a familiar shape opened near them. And from that portal came Dr. Fate... along with Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom and Mr. Terrific!

"Uncle J'onn!"

Without warning, Miss Martian quickly flew in and hugged J'onn. The same can be said for the rest of the heroes, as they all gained looks of joy and relief to see that their friends were alright.

"Everyone, I'm glad to see you're alright." Superman said with a grateful smile.

"You can thank Dr. Fate for that." Captain Atom said with a smile of his own.

"He teleported us out of the Watchtower before the creature destroyed it." J'onn explained.

Superman turned to Dr. Fate.

"Thank you, Fate." Superman said.

"It is my duty to protect order." Dr Fate said before turning to Ghidorah's head, which had now raised itself up like a king cobra does when it spreads it's hood. "But this creature now threatens the existence of the world."

Everyone turned to Ghidorah's head, as it turned and began looking back at them with its many spider-like eyes.

"That's all I needed to hear." Green Lantern said before he flew in to attack the behemoth!

"Hal, wait!" Batman tried to stop him, but it was too late.

The lantern quickly reached the giant serpent-like being and used his ring to create a gigantic hand of energy to grab the creature! But just as his giant green energy hand was about to grab the creature's neck... it suddenly became distorted and began to 'glitch out' wildly! Before dissipating completely!

"What the-?" Green Lantern couldn't belief his eyes at what just happened.

Seeing this, Ghidorah's head turned and lunged at him like a king cobra strikes it's prey! Luckily though, Superman (using his super speed) was able to fly by and grab Green Lantern before the beast's long jaws could slam shut on him!

Superman quickly took Green Lantern to safety, and far away from Ghidorah's head.

"You okay?" Superman asked

"Yeah..." Hal said, albeit uneasily. "The energy hand from my ring distorted and glitched out when tried to grab that thing. It's never done that before."

"Maybe it's because the creature's yellow." Superman suggested, knowing that the color yellow was one of the weaknesses of the Green Lantern.

"Maybe, but I think there's something else that this thing's doing." Hal said as Ghidorah's head turned to them.

"Well, whatever it is, its definitely _not_ friendly." Superman said, ready to engage the cosmic monster. "I'm gonna knock some sense into it."

With that, the Man of Steel turned and shot himself at Ghidorah's head like a bullet with blinding speed! He intended to deliver a powerful blow to the creature's head and hopefully knock it out.

However, what happened next caught everyone by surprise and disbelief...

Superman completely, and harmlessly, passed through Ghidorah's head without making any physical contact!

"What the?!" Hal exclaimed in surprise.

The heroes looked in shock and disbelief at the event that had just happened.

"Kal just passed through that thing!" Supergirl exclaimed in surprise.

"Can it lower it's density and become intangible?" Flash asked in equal surprise.

Superman, who was caught off guard by Ghidorah's unexpected ability, turned around and looked at the beast in surprise.

"So you can become intangible, huh? This might be harder than I thought." He muttered.

Ghidorah's head lets out a high-pitched roar before lunging itself at the Man of Steel! Thanks to his super speed, Superman quickly flew out of harm's way, and attempted to attack Ghidorah's incredibly long, spike-filled neck.

But just as before, Superman's fists and other attacks harmlessly phased through Ghidorah without causing any harm to the monster. Ghidorah's incredibly long neck would have been an easy target if it wasn't for his intangibility.

Seeing that Superman was going nowhere with his attacks, the other members of the Justice League decided to give him a hand!

"Come on! We have to help him!" Wonder Woman exclaimed before she and most of the other heroes went in to attack the monster!

The most powerful members went straight for the giant snake-like head and began their assault on it!

Captain Atom made the first move by firing a powerful energy blast of radiation at the monster! But to everyone's shock, the blast itself curved around Ghidorah's head and neck, completely avoiding and missing him!

This immediately caused the heroes to cease their attack, and gaze at the phenomenon in shock and surprise.

"That's impossible!" Captain Atom exclaimed in disbelief.

The heroes were left speechless at what had just happened. Not only was this creature intangible, but it also seemingly had the ability control energy! Mr. Terrific, however, had a grim expression on his face as he was beginning to piece it together.

"J'onn, you remember what happened back in the Watchtower, when Captain Atom told us that the generator was destroyed 40 seconds ago?"

Martian Manhunter looked at him for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. The other heroes also caught wind of this.

"What happened in the Watchtower before?" Batman asked.

"When that thing attacked the Watchtower, all the systems went crazy and kept giving us different data and errors." Mr. Terrific explained. "We then heard a call from Captain Atom, and he said the generator was already destroyed 40 seconds ago without us even knowing, and we calculated the time we were in there, we would have known already when that happened, but we didn't."

"It may be difficult to believe, but I believe this creature distorts space and time with merely its presence alone." J'onn stated grimly.

The heroes gasped in even more shock and disbelief. This creature can actually bend the space-time continuum with merely just _existing_?

Dr. Fate stepped up.

"The creature itself is from another realm." Dr. Fate said. "And as such, the laws of our realm do not apply to it."

"Wait, you mean to tell us that this thing is from another dimension or something, and that he can break the laws of our dimension?" Power Girl asked, very much in shock.

"Indeed." Dr. Fate replied.

The heroes were now left in a state of shock and horror; this would explain why physical attacks from Superman harmlessly passed through it, and why it disrupts space and time with its presence. The Justice League now felt powerless after hearing this, with the laws of physics not applying to Ghidorah, this made the cosmic beast _more_ than capable of taking on and likely killing the _entire_ Justice League.

"**SKREEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNGK!"**

Everyone (including Ghidorah) suddenly turned father north, and saw none other than Godzilla approaching them!

"Oh, great we forgot about Godzilla." Flash muttered.

Godzilla turned his attention to Ghidorah's head, as it also turned to him. Although he noticed heroes nearby, Godzilla knew that Ghidorah was the _real_ threat here. The Monster King somehow sensed Ghidorah's arrival and even anticipated where he would land.

Godzilla lets out a bellowing roar at the cosmic kaiju, at which Ghidorah's head responded with a high-pitched roar of it's own. Then, Godzilla's dorsal spines began to glow with a neon-blue color as he prepared his primary attack.

"Wait, is Godzilla planning to fight that thing?" Supergirl asked.

Opening his mouth, Godzilla _fired_ his Heat Ray the cosmic monster, aiming for the head itself! But to his disbelief, the blue radioactive beam was immediately deflected into the ground when it came too close to Ghidorah!

After (unsuccessfully) finishing his attack, Ghidorah's head lunged itself at Godzilla! The Monster King had no time to use his primary weapon again, and attempted to grab the head by the neck. However, when Ghidorah came close enough, Godzilla's attempt to grab the monster's head resulted in failure, as his clawed hand harmlessly passed through Ghidorah!

Godzilla was now completely shocked as Ghidorah's head circled him and turned around to attack again. Like viper striking it's prey, Ghidorah's head bit down on Godzilla's right shoulder with it's slender jaws (which had a stronger bite then their appearance suggested). Godzilla cried out in pain and attempted to grab the long snake-like neck. But as before, his hands harmlessly phased through Ghidorah's neck without making any physical contact.

"Even Godzilla's outmatched by this thing." Black Canary commented.

"Is there any way we can stop it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"There might be a way." Dr. Fate suddenly said, causing the heroes to turn to him. "This creature could not have made its way to our realm all on its own. Someone, or something, in our realm has deliberately brought it here and is currently guiding it. If we stop the one who is doing this, than the creature should be banished back to its realm."

"Can you track down who's doing this?" Batman asked.

"I can sense that the perpetrator's presence within Gotham city." Dr. Fate said.

Before anyone could reply, however, Cyborg called out.

"Everyone, the abnormal gravity is increasing drastically!" Cyborg said, looking at the monitor on his arm with worry. "If this keeps up, it will become equivalent to a Black Hole, and will eventually destroy the entire Earth!"

The heroes were now shocked beyond belief. Ghidorah was now a _bigger_ threat than they could have imagined.

"Sent Batman to Gotham. We'll try to find a way to _at least_ slow this monster down somehow." Superman said as he joined the rest of the League.

Dr. Fate nodded and raised his hands, causing Batman to vanish in a flash of light.

"I think we have company." Flash said, with a hint of fear in his voice, as he looked up, causing the other heroes to do the same.

Much to their shock and dismay, Ghidorah's other two heads began emerging from the other two spheres in the sky! The two heads looked exactly the same as the first and were the same size as it!

"This cannot be good." Green Arrow muttered.

* * *

**Gotham **

Batman appeared inside an abandoned house. He was currently in the living room of the house as he began to cautiously and quietly search for the person that was responsible for bringing Ghidorah.

However, before he could take any kind of action, he was suddenly _struck_ in the side of his neck by a dart, injecting an unknown agent in the process. Quickly after pulling it out, Batman became dizzy and fell on his knees, barely able to see as his vision began to go blurry and his muscles began going limp.

He then heard a chuckle, as a man (the same man who did the ritual that summoned Ghidorah here) came out of the shadows to his right side. The man himself had an age of 43 and wore a brown coat (that covered most of his body) and had short, brown hair. He held a blowgun in his hand, of which he used to ambush Batman.

"Hello, Batman." The man said with a smile and a soft-spoken voice. "And don't worry about the dart, it's not lethal. It's just enough to keep you out of action while my mission isn't done."

"You're the one who brought this thing here." Batman already guessed as he glared at the man.

"Indeed, I am." The man said putting his blowgun away and casually walking over to the Dark Knight.

"How did you know I would be here?" Batman demanded.

The man simply smirked "Well, let's just say I have some few new gifts."

"Why did you brought that monster here?" Batman asked. "It's going to destroy the entire planet and everyone in it."

The man's smirk widened. "That's the idea, 'hero'."

This time Batman's eyes widened in surprise.

The man sat in a comfy sofa as he continued. "My name is Joseph Windson. About a year ago, my wife was murdered during one of the Joker's attacks on the city. From that moment, I felt depressed and wanted to end my life out of grief of my loss. But then my friends came, they taught me how to put my grief aside and showed me a way to end this madness." He continued smiling. "The taught me how to summon the God of the Void: Ghidorah."

"Ghidorah?" Batman asked, guessing the name of the monster.

"Yes. Ghidorah is a being from another universe, as you may have guessed." Joseph said. "He will rid us all of this endless cycle of grief and destruction."

"So you're willing to kill countless innocent people because of this?" Batman asked.

"No one is innocent, Batman." Joseph suddenly glared at him and his smile disappeared. "We are _all_ guilty sinners: you, me, the Justice League, _the entire human race_! We are _all_ guilty sinners that _deserve_ this fate!"

Batman now became very much shocked as Joseph calmed down and continued.

"The reason I'm doing this isn't just for the loss of my wife, but for all the crimes done by humanity." Joseph said coldly. "Humanity is the _real_ monster, Batman. I've seen countless crimes done to the environment and to Mother Nature. The Justice League wants to make the world a better place, but have you ever thought that _maybe_ humanity is the real threat?"

Batman said nothing as Joseph continued.

"Again, and again! We keep making the same mistakes!" He said in frustration. "And it's because of our damn mistakes that Nature keeps throwing disaster after disaster at us. Hurricanes, tornadoes, typhoons, storms, those are all the ways Nature punishes us. But eventually, we made the worst mistake that lead to the birth of Godzilla. Godzilla is Nature's ultimate natural disaster, on which even you can't stop." Joseph then lowered his head. "But it's no use, we just keep making the same mistakes that would probably lead to the birth of more monsters in the future. But that's why Ghidorah is here, to prevent the cycle of destruction of repeating itself."

* * *

**Nevada**

The Justice League heroes began fighting Ghidorah's other two heads that had just emerged from the black spheres! Although, it would be more accurate to say that they were attacking the two heads in vain.

Every single attack from the heroes had resulted in failure due to the monster's intangibility and extra-dimensional nature! Superman's strength was completely useless against Ghidorah's intangibility, and the same went for Supergirl, Power Girl, Martian Manhunter and the other heavy hitters.

Wonder Woman attempted to use her unbreakable Lasso of Truth on one of the heads, but proved futile as even the magical lasso phased through the monster without making any physical contact.

The power of the Green Lanterns was also of little-to-no use against Ghidorah; in addition to his golden-yellow color, Ghidorah's ability to bend the space-time continuum interfered with the Green Lantern's energy attacks before dissipating them.

Even with all their might and effort, the Justice League made no impression on the Golden King, as all of their abilities and attacks were irrelevant due to Ghidorah's ability to defy the laws of physics.

"Hey! Breaking the laws of physics is cheating!" Wonder Girl (Cassie) yelled at one of the heads.

"You think he cares?" Starfire asked sarcastically.

The two heads suddenly turned their attention away from the Justice League and looked down to Godzilla, who was still being bitten by the first head that emerged from the void. Without any warning, the two heads turned and lunged themselves at Godzilla! Before the Monster King knew it, Ghidorah's other two heads opened their jaws and bit down on him! The second head bit Godzilla on his left shoulder, while the third bit him on his left leg! Godzilla let loose another roar of pain.

The Justice League watched in horror as Godzilla was now being bitten by all three heads! The three heads now began draining the Monster King of his life energy!

* * *

**Gotham**

"You're right," Batman said while trying his best to get up. "Humanity has done many crimes against Nature, I won't deny that. But this isn't the way solve it."

"I told myself the same thing in the past, Batman." Joseph calmly said as he pulled penny-like object from his pocket that had the seven-pointed star. "I hoped to find a solution to this problem without causing any losses, but now I see how wrong I was. There's no other choice, Ghidorah is the solution of ending this problem permanently." He said as he looked at the object calmly in the palm of his hand.

Batman eyed the penny-like object in Joseph's hand, conducting that it was the thing that was allowing Ghidorah to enter their universe. While thinking of a plant to get it from Joseph and destroy it, Batman decided to stall him.

"What you're doing is worse than anything humanity has ever done in the past." Batman said, slowly reaching for a battarang. "Not even Ra's al Ghul would do something like this."

* * *

**Nevada**

The Justice League continued watching in shock as Ghidorah's three heads were still biting on to Godzilla and draining his energy, causing immense pain to the Monster King. What made it worse, was the fact that Godzilla was unable physically harm or even touch the Golden King, as all of his attempts to attack him ended in failure.

"Is there nothing we can do to stop this monster?" Wonder Woman asked in desperation.

"With it ignoring the laws of our dimension as it does, we can't really do much." Superman said.

But Godzilla was not about to give up and lose hope just yet; his dorsal spines began glowing with a fiery crimson color and his body began giving off intense heat as he prepared to unleash his Red Spiral Heat Ray!

Superman immediately noticed what Godzilla was about to do. Remembering the first time he used it against him in their first battle.

"Godzilla's going to use that red Heat Ray of his!"

The other heroes watched in anticipation... but nothing happened. In fact, Godzilla's dorsal spines began losing their fiery glow and his temperature began plummeting down significantly. Even Godzilla was surprised by this, sensing the heat and energy in his body dropping rapidly despite his effort to rise it!

"Godzilla's body is cooling rapidly." Cyborg said, looking at his scanner. "But there's no steam coming. This thing is somehow absorbing his heat."

Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian now decided to use their telepathy and enter the minds of Ghidorah's heads. However, they both became surprised at what they soon got.

"T-That's impossible." Miss Martian said in shock.

"What happened M'gann?" Kid Flash asked.

"I couldn't enter it's minds." Miss Martian said in surprise, looking at the three heads of Ghidorah. "It's like this creature is both existing and not existing simultaneously! I... I just can't figure it out."

"It is unlike any mind we've seen." Martian Manhunter said in equal surprise. "From Godzilla's view, this monster is essentially an illusion."

Cyborg suddenly got a disturbing alarm on his scanners. "The gravitational field is increasing dramatically! If we don't stop this monster soon, it's going to destroy the entire planet!"

The others heroes looked back at Ghidorah in shock... and just then, Godzilla himself suddenly began to levitate off the ground, and float up in the air while Ghidorah's heads were still holding on to him with their jaws!

"It's lifting Godzilla with it's gravity-controlling power!" Superman exclaimed.

"More than that!" Cyborg suddenly added. "Godzilla's readings are becoming unclear, that monster is pulling Godzilla to it's dimension and ending him!"

The heroes looked back at the two monsters in shock, horror, and disbelief. They _really_ wanted to help Godzilla right now, but knew it would also be in vain due to Ghidorah's intangibility and space-time distortion.

"So that's it, then?" Supergirl asked in disbelief. "We can't stop this monster, and we just let it destroy the world?"

For the first time, Superman felt _truly_ helpless; he has faced many threats in the past, raging from simple crooks to destructive monsters like Doomsday. But Ghidorah was one monster that _even_ he may never overcome.

* * *

**Gotham**

"While it may seem hard to understand," Joseph said calmly. "This is truly the _only_ way to find true peace. Just like the Earth, the universe is finite, and we have to accept that one day we'll all disappear just like our world. Ghidorah will show us true peace and we'll all be happy."

"Sorry, but I don't see any peace here." Batman said. "All I see is a suicidal man who wants everyone to feel what he's feeling. And I'm _not_ having it!"

Without warning, Batman _threw_ a batarang and Joseph, hitting the surprised man in the face and knocking him down to the ground – and also knocking the sacred stone from his hand!

"_NO_!" Joseph exclaimed, getting up and trying to grab it.

Using whatever strength he had, Batman quickly lifted his fist and _smashed_ the sacred stone to pieces!

"What have you done?!" Joseph exclaimed.

* * *

**Nevada**

Ghidorah's heads, who were holding on to Godzilla, suddenly began screeching with high-pitched and unusual noises, and began losing their golden glow! Causing the gravity around Godzilla to disappear and allow the Monster King to land on the ground!

Cyborg looked at his sensors again and was surprised at what he was seeing. "The creature is visible on my scanners! My sensors can pick up it's infrared and electromagnetic waves! And the gravitational filed is decreasing rapidly!"

The heroes now looked in shock and amazement at what had just happened.

"I can sense it's minds! I can sense it's minds clearly and hear what they're thinking!" Miss Martian said. She along with J'onn were now able to fully read Ghidorah's three minds!

"The creature is trapped within our realm, and is weakened by the laws of our realm! Strike it now, while it is at its weakest!" Dr. Fate exclaimed.

Hearing this, the heroes quickly turned and began flying toward the giant monsters!

Superman flew in straight and delivered a _powerful_ punch to Ghidorah's first head that was biting Godzilla's right shoulder! To his satisfaction, he was now able to make physical contact with the cosmic beast as the head released it's bite from Godzilla and screeched with a high-pitched roar.

Because the sacred stone had been broken, Ghidorah became trapped in this universe's reality, and thus he also became susceptible to its physical laws!

The head turned and tried to retaliate, but Wonder Woman came and delivered a punch of her own, followed by Green Lantern creating a giant fist and smashing the head to the ground! Ghidorah's head screeched one last time before it dissipated into golden dust and disappeared!

The second head that was biting Godzilla's left leg released itself and attempted to attack the heroes! But Godzilla (seeing that he could now make physical contact with Ghidorah) grabbed the head with his hands before it could attack them! Then, grabbing the head's slender jaws with his hands, Godzilla pried it's jaws open before ripping them in half!

The third head that was biting Godzilla's left shoulder quickly released itself from the Monster King and began retreating back to the void! After the second head was reduced to golden dust and disappeared, Godzilla turned to the third and began charging up his Heat Ray. Ghidorah's head did not stand a chance as Godzilla fired his primary weapon and struck it _directly_ in the head, shattering the head to pieces upon impact before it could retreat!

Not only did his Heat Ray take out the third head, but it also struck the black sphere that was the portal for the head, and destroyed it as well! The heroes watched as Godzilla turned and fired his Heat Ray at the second sphere in the sky, destroying it also! Finally, Godzilla charged up one last time and fired his primary weapon at the third sphere, destroying like the previous two!

With the threat of Ghidorah gone, the stormy clouds quickly disappeared, allowing for the star-filled night sky to return. Godzilla allowed himself to have a roar of triumph!

"**SKREEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNGH!"**

"We did it!" Supergirl said with a smile.

"Well, it was mostly Big-G who did it." Power Girl said with her own smile as she looked at Godzilla.

Godzilla now turned his attention at the heroes, he had no signs of aggression or hostility in his eyes, but simply stared at them calmly. After a few more moments, Godzilla turned and proceeded to leave the heroes and the Nevada desert without looking back.

"The monster is not dead." Dr. Fate suddenly said.

The heroes turned to Dr. Fate and looked at him in surprise.

"Wait, you're saying that golden snake-like monster is still alive?" Green Arrow asked in surprise.

"Indeed." Dr. Fate confirmed. "We simply banished it back to it's own dimension."

"Well at least it won't bother us for a while." Black Canary commented.

* * *

**Gothem**

Due to the effects of the drug wearing off, Batman began regaining his full strength as he slowly got up and looked at Joseph.

"It's over, Joseph." Batman said. "I just received a call that Ghidorah has been dealt with."

However, Joseph simply smiled.

"You think its over just like that?" He asked with a smile. "No, Batman, my friends who taught me are still out there. They _will_ return and bring back Ghidorah to feast on our planet! But you wouldn't need to worry about me, anymore..." With that, Joseph pulled a gun from his pocked and aimed it at his head. "I'll do it for you."

"Joseph, _no_!"

***Bang!***

Before Batman could stop him, Joseph pulled the trigger and killed himself right in front of the Dark Knight, who simply looked at his body in horror.

"You still could have been saved..." Batman muttered calmly.

* * *

After the incident with Ghidorah, The Justice League informed the world of the horror that nearly occurred, and informed them of Joseph's involvement in summoning Ghidorah to destroy the Earth. Godzilla was now looked in a new light by some after being informed in his hand in stopping and ending the threat of Ghidorah.

In the meantime, the heroes began building a new Watchtower after the previous one was destroyed by Ghidorah.

But the threat of Ghidorah's return was still present...

* * *

**Space**

Meanwhile, in outer space, several star-shaped ships were flying through the vastness of space. Each of them containing the aliens that taught Joseph how to summon Ghidorah: The Exif.

"I would appear that our human friend, Joseph, had failed." One Exif said.

"His failure was _not_ in vain, as we now know of the threat the Justice League pose to our mission." Another Exif said. "We must be more prepared in the future, when we summon The God of the Void to finish our mission on Earth."

* * *

**The anime King Ghidorah is extremely unique and different from his counterparts. **

**The anime Ghidorah is an energy-based being that originated in a mysterious other dimension. He originated in a dimension where the laws of physics are so different from our own dimension that life was forced to discard it's physical body and evolve into a form of pure energy.**

**Because this Ghidorah is an energy being from another dimension that has it's own physical laws, this means that Ghidorah can defy the laws of physics in our universe, allowing him to do impossible things like killing people by touching their shadows with his own shadow, become intangible (able to harm his opponents while his opponents are unable to physically touch him), distort the space-time continuum with his presence, control gravity however he likes and absorb any type of energy.**

**Also, since this King Ghidorah's body is composed entirely of energy, one could argue that the heads themselves ARE Gravity Beams.**

**Also, this was NOT Godzilla Earth in my story. It was composite Godzilla (basically like the IDW Godzilla from 'Rulers of Earth').**


End file.
